


The Liquor Cabinet

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [35]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alexander and Eliza are understandably upset, F/M, Hamliza, Humor, Poor Angie, Poor Philip, and angry, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Alex and James decides to experiment with the liquor cabinet... the hangover and scowling afterwards made it not worth it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	The Liquor Cabinet

”Alright now,” Philip murmured quietly, pulling out the key to the liquor cabinet from the inside pocket of his jacket. Alex and James sat around the table in the dining room, James’s feet was on the table while Alex leaned casually against his seat. Both fixed their glasses, Philip knew their eyesight was getting better as well they were wearing contact lenses now and days, but the Evil Duo likes wearing their glasses when they are about to do something... troublesome. 

Philip sighed, he could feel his two brothers smirking viciously as they eyed his back intently, “How did you two even convince me to even do this?”

”Well, we have a talent,” James chuckled darkly, crossing his arms,

”Not to mention what secrets we hold over your head,” Alex added, joining his hands together on the table, as if he were doing crucial business. 

Philip sighed heavily, unlocking and opening the liquor cabinet before going over and dropped the key on the table. He huffed, “There, you lock it after you are done you’re little experiment, but remember, my name shouldn’t come out through of this.”

”Our lips are sealed,” James mocked, zipping his lips with a smirk while Alex had the audacity to shake his older brother’s hand,

”Pleasant doing business with you, Mr. Hamilton,” he said with a low chuckle as Philip immediately pulled his hand back with a stern glare,

”Goodbye,” he hissed before storming out of the room, grabbing his motorbike helmet and left the house without a second glance. 

The Evil Duo chuckled as they heard the door slamming, before they looked at each other intently. Alex went over to examined all the bottles present while James got out of his seat, coming up behind him with a grin,

”What should we try?” He asked as Alex snickered, pulling out a large bottle of brandy. 

“Will this do?” Alex asked, holding the bottle to his brother’s face as James huffed with a smirk,

”I think we could do a little better,” he replied as Alex grinned, tossing him the bottle as his brother easily caught it. 

“One of everything then?” He suggested with a evil glint in his eyes, James let out a laugh,

“That’s more like it!”

They were so unaware that they will regret it afterwards. Both brothers drank every branded liquor in their parents’ liquor cabinet...

* * *

Angie sighed with a smile, humming a sweet tune with a bunch of groceries bags in her hands. A little skip in her steps as she made it to her childhood home, fulfilling a request from her parents to do a little grocery shopping for them that she was more than happy to oblige. She made it to the front door, hearing that Alex and James were at home doing a ‘project’ of their own so she decided to proceed quietly. She dug her keys from her jeans’s back pocket, hooking all the grocery bags on one arm as she pulled out her keys, still humming with a sweet smile on her face. Plucking the key into the lock, she twisted it, unaware what she will find inside,

Angie was immediately disgusted by the large odour of alcohol in the air, growing a little green as she bit her lips together. She stepped inside, leaving the door open to let fresh air consume the the household,

”Alex, James?” She called, looking around before nearly gagging as she turned to go into one of the spare rooms and her jaws nearly fell open. There, before her with broken glass on the floor, opened bottles that was half way done, two young men were hunched over on the table, laughing like deranged maniacs as Angie swallowed hard with tears brimming in her eyes in fright.

”Alex... James...” She weakly said, letting out a horrified scream as she dropped the groceries to the floor as the looked up at her with the most malicious look in their eyes.

”Dear sister~,” Alex slurred, hoisting himself up agains the table. “What a wonderful surprise...”

His tone was low and dangerous, James followed pursuit, leaning in his chair with a dark chuckle, “Indeed...” he pressed his fingers together. “We were about to start something...”

“We promise to be good to you, as well to the rest of our families and friends,” Alex added, Angie noticed the blueprints on the table before them as she glanced down at it, her hands flying over her mouth. 

“You are welcome to join,” James finished off, a dark look in his eyes that he shared with his brother. “If you could guess-,”

”World domination...” Angie whispered, backing away. “You are both drunk...” 

“Precisely,” Alex chuckled, stepping forward. “We are drunk...” 

“Drunk with power,” James clutches his fists with a sneer. 

And with that, Angie’s worst nightmare came true as she let out a terrified scream as she raced out of the house with her brothers’ cackling where she left them. 

* * *

Alex and James woke up the next morning with a loud groan each , rubbing their heads and trying to get up from their seats... only meet another wave of pain through the veins to their brains as they let another groan. They barely realized they were in the living room, Alex on the soft chair near the fireplace and James sprawled on the couch, before they heard someone clearing their throats as they looked up in a daze before falling alert as they grew pale. 

“Ma...” Alex coughed out, screwing his face as he smelled his breathe, 

“Pa,” James swallowed, trying to get up but the hangover hit him hard as he let out another groan. 

There, before them with her hands on her hips and his arms crossed, both wearing stern and angry looks down on their two sons: Eliza and Alexander were growing red. 

“We could explain-,”

”Quiet,” Alexander hissed, furiously, “Do have any ideas what you two did?!”

Both brothers looked down shamefully, wincing back at their mother’s scolding, 

“We came back from the dinner party after receiving Angie’s terrified phone call, only to see you two wrecked one of our parlours and emptied our the liquor cabinet?!” Eliza yelled, both of her sons winced back with glossy eyes. “When we thought you two had went off to college, we didn’t expect you two will comeback here to ‘experiment’? James Alexander Hamilton, you are underage for God’s sake!” 

James nearly burst into tears as Alex quickly went to say, “It was my idea-,”

“And you should have thought this through, Alexander James Hamilton!!” Alexander pointed with a little snarl as Alex immediately fell quiet as he looked down at his laps, tears brimming in his eyes. “You’re both are suppose to be a good example to your younger siblings!” 

“If you two had done something irresponsible last evening, if you had gotten hurt,” Eliza’s voice grew gentle at every word she began to say, Alexander began growing soft too. Eliza let out a small sigh, “Boys, you’re father and don’t want to scold you anymore, but you two are still our sons...” 

“If you had gotten hurt by doing something stupid or do something you oil regret instantly,” Alexander shook his head, both of their sons looked at them with guilty eyes. “You have no idea how we will feel... it is a good thing Angie came and found you two in a blind drunk,.” 

“We expect you two to apologize to her, you scared her relentlessly,” Eliza murmured as her sons slowly nodded as she sighed with a gentle look in her eyes, her motherly spirit overtook her again. “I’ll make you a tonic, each. Rest up for now.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex nodded, grimly. 

“You will clean the parlour once you are completely sobered up,” Alexander muttered as he also exited the room. 

“Sorry, sir,” James nodded, guilt still consuming him. 

Both brothers shared a look as they understood to not only apologize to their older sister but also their older brother too, for what they put him through. For now, they let out another groan due to the hung over as they leaned back into their seats each. 

* * *

“Should we tell them that they made a rather successful blueprint of world domination while they were drunk?” Alexander muttered as he helped his wife make the tonic in the kitchen. 

“Let’s not,” Eliza sighed, both she and her husband shuddered at the thought as they didn’t blame their daughter being terrified. “Sometimes I worry about them.” 

“I am glad that they vomited over that blue print,” Alexander murmured with a sigh of relief that he shared with his wife. 

One thing fir sure, this will stay between them and their daughter as they hope that their scowling scared the duo enough to never drink again and prevent any sight of world domination. If they already cause enough havoc when they are not doing anything precisely illegal, just wonder what they will do if they mastered ruling the world while being blindly drunk? 

Doesn’t help that the Evil Duo are studying to become lawyers, they could hope for the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: 20  
> James: 18
> 
> ...
> 
> Hello, again, it’s me as you could probably tell. I am feeling a little better, still a bit at odds with myself at the moment but I am feeling better. I just needed a distraction and a little fun right now. I been thinking a lot of story ideas that I want to do: messy, fluffy, angsty, etc... and I am pretty excited because I got a bunch story lines in my head. I want to redo a few works, but it has nothing partially due to my insecurities... I just want to make them more fun and juicy for all of you. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love, care, and support you guys given me as it does bring me a lot of joy. 
> 
> I do love writing and I love making people happy, so that is what I’ll do. For you and for myself. 
> 
> Thank you, 
> 
> Sparky.
> 
> ...
> 
> For those who want to chat me up, feel free to find me on Instagram on my art account: @lightandspark.art 
> 
> I am free to DM if you want to talk. For now, see you soon my lovelies!


End file.
